The Anbu Genin
by sageof6way
Summary: Anbu Shadow is forced to become genin to keep an eye on the Last Uchiha Naruto/ Kurenai/Anko and Hana
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto

The Anbu Genin

Chapter One Team 7 

In the office of the Hokage two men were standing at attention "you have your teams dismissed," said the old Leader.

Hai Hokage-sama," they both said and shunshined away.

"Shadow," said the old man.

An Anbu with a black mask appears in "are they gone?" asked the Anbu.

The Hokage smile "yes Naruto," said Sarutobi

"Finally what did you call me for old man," asked the Anbu

"First remove you mask you will not need for this mission," said the Hokage.

Naruto removes his mask "what is the mission," said the boy as his blond hair is reveled.

"I am sending you to the academy," said Hokage-sama.

"May I ask why?" asked the blond.

"I am sending you on a mission to observe Sasuke Uchiha and see if he is a flight risk," said Sarutobi.

"Rank?" asked Naruto

"A rank which you will be paid bi weekly," said the Hokage.

"Mission accepted," said the blond as he disappears in a flame shunshin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next day Naruto headed to the academy and walked in "alright team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno," said a voice as a screech is heard and Naruto Uzumaki," said the voice.

"Iruka-sensei there is no Naruto in this class," said a boy with a dog on his head.

"He is from another class. He should be arriving now," said Iruka

A blond haired boy walks in "Naruto glad to see you again," said the teacher.

"Sensei," said Naruto with a smile. "It is good to see you again," said Naruto.

Have a seat Naruto," said Iruka

Naruto sat down and waited after 1 hour Naruto sighed "so we the Kakashi," he thought as the two sensei took the other team and left.

"Where is our sensei," screeched the girl.

"I have an idea who our teacher is," said Naruto.

"Yeah right," Sakura screeched.

"Kakashi Hatake," said Naruto as he hears a door knob turning.

A man with silver gravity defying hair walk in "my first impression is I hate you," he said. "Meet on the roof," he said as Naruto poof out of existence.

Kakashi disappears in a shunshin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the roof Naruto had his back turned "I take it Hokage-sama has briefed on the mission?" asked Kakashi.

"Hai sempei," said Naruto.

The two other genins walks up "alright let start with introductions," said Kakashi.

"Why don't you go sensei so they know how to do it," said Naruto.

"Alright, I am Kakashi Hatake and I have likes, some dislike, hobbies you are too young to know and my dream are a mystery to even me," said Kakashi as two of the genin look dumbfounded.

"Informative sensei," said Naruto with a smile.

"Blondie your turn," said Kakashi.

"My name is Naruto," he said.

Sasuke and Sakura blinked as Kakashi was laughing in his head "I am done," said Naruto.

"Bubble Gum," said Kakashi

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I like," she looks at Sasuke and blushes

"  
My hobbies are," she looks at Sasuke and blushes

"My dream is," she looks at Sasuke and squeals.

"Dislike?" asked Kakashi.

"Ino-pig," she said

"Naruto looks at her "so you likes are glance blush, you hobbies are glance blush and your dream is glance and squeal, oh and dislike is Ino-san," said Naruto with a straight face.

Kakashi giggled as Sasuke fumed "shut up baka," she screeched.

"Emo," said Kakashi.

Name is Sasuke Uchiha, I I don't like anything, a lot a dislike and it is not a dream but and ambition. To kill a certain someone," he said darkly.

Naruto sighs as does Kakashi "we have a final test," said the sensei.

We passed," shouted Sakura.

That was to weed out the weak this is the real test," he said.

"Meet me tomorrow at seven at training ground 7 and I suggest you don't eat you might throw up," he said as he disappears.

The two genin leave as Naruto looks around "what do you think sempei," said Naruto.

Kakashi reappears "Sasuke is a loose cannon," said the grey haired man.

"I suggest we take the wait and see approach since we will have a shit storm in the council," said Kakashi. "They demanded I train the Last Uchiha," said Kakashi.

"What about the rest," said Naruto.

"They said focus on Uchiha-sama and ignore the other two," he said with a sigh.

"You been forced your hand," said Naruto.

"It seems that way," said Kakashi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next day Naruto was at the training ground as his team walks up "good morning," he said

He hears two stomachs growling "hungry; I brought food," said the blond.

"Baka we were told not to eat," screech the pink haired one.

"Fine; how about you Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"You will get in trouble," said emo.

Naruto sits down and picks up a leaf and sticks it on his forehead "what are you doing?" asked Sasuke.

Control exercise; did they not teach this in the academy?" asked Naruto

"Yea," said Sakura as Kakashi appeared on the field.

"Alright my test is simple you have to take one bell," said Kakashi as he take two bells out.

"But sensei there is only two bells," said Sakura.

Kakashi eye smiled "one of you will go back to the academy," he said as the genin but Naruto looks fearful.

Naruto raises his eyes brow "kill shots are allowed?" asked Naruto.

"Come with the intent," said Kakashi.

"Begin," he said.

The two genin disappear as Naruto stands in one place. "so you going to come and fight sempei?" asked Naruto.

Both reach into their pocket and pull out a kunai. Naruto throws the blade going through hand seals "kunai Kage Bushin no Jutsu," said Naruto as his one turned to fifty forcing Kakashi to jumps back asd they miss.

Naruto appears in front of the jounin and throws a punch but is blocked. Naruto kicks Kakashi but he catches himself and land on his feet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the foliage Naruto saw his target "Sakura-san," said the blond.

The girl tries to scream "don't scream," said Naruto as he cover her mouth. "This test is not about the bell. It is about teamwork," said Naruto.

"You just want the bell," said Sakura with anger.

"This is not about the bell, my clone is holding off Kakashi but it will be destroyed eventually," said Naruto.

"Sasuke will get the bell," she said.

Listen," hissed Naruto.

"We are facing a jounin and none of use can beat him," said Naruto. "We need to act as three squad unit," said Naruto.

"No," she said as shre rushes .

"Sakura," said Naruto.

"Looks like Sasuke refused also," said Naruto as he heads to the open area.

He hears Sakura scream "I see he found her," said Naruto as he heads to the screem and sees Sakura on the ground "genjutsu," said Naruto as he place a finger on her forehead and channel chakra.

See opens her eye "Sasuke-kun," she screams as she rushed away to find her love. Naruto stood there.

"What did I do to deserve this" said Naruto.

He heads out of the forest and see Sasuke in the ground "let me guess you tried to take him on your own," said Naruto

"Get me out," said Sasuke with a demanding tone.

Naruto places his hand on the ground and Sasuke is spit out "now do you see none of us can take him," said Naruto.

"I don't need your help," spat Sasuke as he rushes away.

The bell on the clock ring and Kakashi appears "well none of you got a bell," said Kakashi.

"I had it the whole time sensei," said Naruto as he pulls out three bells.

Kakashi looks down and see two bell attached to his belt "explain," said Kakashi.

"I had a clone buy from a store," said Naruto. You did not say we had to get you bell just the bells in general. I am giving two bell to Sakura and Sasuke and I have one as well. We pass," said Naruto.

"Team 7 is official on roster," said Kakashi. Meet at the tower for mission at seven," he said as the two genin walks away.

Naruto looks at Kakashi "I knew they would not work with me," said Naruto as he walks away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the Hokage tower Kakashi appeared "Team 7 passed," he said.

"The Uzumaki out smarted me and bought the bell with his clone while he took me on,  
" said Kakashi

Team 8 passed said a black haired buety.

"Team 10 passed," said a man with a cigarette in his mouth.

"You three are dismissed," said Sarutobi.

The three disappear in shunshin

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The woman from the tower got to her house "shadow," she said as a blond haired Anbu appear.

"Ruby princess," said the Anbu as he removes his mask reveling Naruto.

The woman grabs on to him "I missed you," she whispered.

"Kurenai," said Naruto as the two kiss.

I still have you pendent that you gave me; I have treasured it," said Naruto.

It was a way of saying thank you for what you did for me 2 years ago," she said

_Flashback_

_Kurenai was surrounded by ten rouge ninja. "If it is the Genjutsu mistress," said a ninja._

"_Let's have some fun," he said as the female closes her eyes and waits._

_She opens her eyes and sees a blond haired ninja with Anbu armor and a mask of pure black ten ninja on the ground deaqd "I am glad I made," said the young voice._

_She cries as she sees his leaf headband "let head back to the village," he said._

"_Your clothing is torn," he said as he unseals some pants and a shirt._

"_Put that on so you are decent," said the Anbu as she goes behind a tree and come back with the clothing._

"_Go thing I finished my mission early," he said as he looks at the female._

"_Let's go," he said as she starts to walk but fall down "I will help you to the village," he said as he scoops her up and carry her. The Anbu rushes to the village and places her to the hospital._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_The female wakes up and sees a flows of red petals with a card. She reads the card._

_To Ruby princess Hope you get better._

_Signed Anbu Shadow._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_The Anbu was standing in front of the Hokage "her teams fled why are we not trying them for desertion," said the Anbu._

"_Shadow I planned on it but they disappear and become rouge," said the Hokage._

"_Understood can I hunt them down," said the Anbu._

"_The Hunter-nin will deal with them," said Sarutobi. _

_Shadow I won't you to take a small vacation you have done 20 A rank mission. You nearly died on the last one," said Sarutobi._

"_Take a break then come back next week; that is an order Naruto," the Hokage said._

"_As you command Hokage-sama," he said_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Kurenai a few day went to the Hokage "who is shadow Lord Hokage; I would like to thank him for what he did," she said_

"_I will tell you but it is an S rank due to his statues," said the Hokage. "Naruto Uzumaki," he said_

"_I see," she said._

"_Do you hate him?" asked Sarutobi._

"_He did not choose his burden so I don't hate him," she said. _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_A knock was heard at the door as Naruto preered out the peep hole. "So it is her," he thought as he opens it._

"_Can I help you miss?" he asked._

"_Is Shadow here; young Uzumaki," she asked._

"_How do you know that," he asked._

"_Hokage-sama told me," she said. I would like to thank you for saving me and the get well card," she said._

"_It was not a problem," he said._

"_My name is Kurenai and I would like to give a gift for saving me," she said as she pulls out a blue box._

"_This is not needed Kurenai for I would hate a see a beautiful young lady be defiled and that is one thing hate and that is rape," he said._

_Please accept this gift," she said._

_Naruto smiles. "very well," he said as he takes the box and eyes water as he sees a necklace with a pendant of the Konoha symbol "it is beautiful thank you," he said._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_End Flashback_

So you got a team Ruby-princess?" asked Naruto.

"They are an interesting bunch but they passed," she said.

Naruto smiles. "I better get ready for D rank mission for a while. It will be difficult to adjust after being in Anbu for so long," he said as he puts his mask on and jump out of the window and disappears.

Kurenai smiles as she watches him disappear. "show off," she said with a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End chapter 1

New story tell me wghat you think


	2. Mission to Wave

I don't own Naruto

The Anbu Genin

Mission to Wave

"Blondie in position," said Naruto.

Pink in position," said Sakura.

Emo in position," said Sasuke.

"Do you have a visual," said Kakashi.

"Going in," said Naruto as he scoops the cat in his arms and start to pet him.

"Capture Tora complete," said Naruto.

"Well done let get the money," said Kakashi as the team headed to the Hokage office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto handed the cat over to the Daimyo wife who held the cat in a death grip.

"You brought my precious back," she said as she petted the cat.

"Team Seven would you like another mission," said the Hokage.

"What do you have old man," said Naruto.

Naruto-baka show some respect," said Sakura with a screech.

It is alright I have known Naruto since he was a baby so we are close. We have clean the Inuzuka kennels, baby sit Tama's son or paint a fence

Naruto smiled "what do you think Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto.

You caught the target you pick," he said

"We will take the Kennels," said Naruto as he walks out with his team.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto gets to the compound and see Tsume outside "team Seven to clean the kennels," said Kakashi.

Tsume smirks as she sees Naruto "this way team seven," she said with a smirk.

Naruto looks around "pick a section and start," said Kakashi.

Naruto start to do his section as Sakura stop after a minutes "I am tired," she said.

"Then you should not be a shinobi," said a female voice as a teen walks up with three huskies.

"Hana-san," said Naruto as he smiles.

"Naruto-san glad to see your hard work ethic is still strong," she said as she looks at Sakura "you must get strong; trust me fan girls don't live very long," said Hana.

"What do you know," screeched Sakura.

Naruto sighed. "Enough Sakura," said Naruto.

"Just giving you some advice," Hana said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto finished his side as he saw Sakura lay down only half done and Sasuke's side not even done. Tsume walks up "your other two teammates are pathetic," she said.

"I know," said Naruto as Kakashi walks up dirty "I finished my area," he said as he looks at the other two.

"Naruto you know what to do," said Kakashi.

Naruto forms fifty clones and have them clean the kennels.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the Hokage office Sarutobi was reading the report "Kakashi and Naruto will be paid for a job well done. Sakura will be paid half because she only did half og the work and Sasuke won't receive payment," said Sarutobi.

"Why not," shouted the Uchiha.

"You didn't even attempt to clean the kennels Sasuke," said the Hokage.

Lord Hokage," said Naruto.

"Yes," he responded

"Why don't you give our team a C rank since it will give them a taste of the real world," said Naruto.

"I agree with Naruto," said Kakashi.

"Very well bring in the client," said the Hokage as a man drunk man walk in.

"I paid for protection and I get a bunch of kids," he said.

"Tazuna we may be kids but we will protect you with our lives," said Naruto. "Plus our sensei is a jounin A rank," he said

"Meet at the gate at seven in the morning," said Kakashi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next morning Team Seven was on the road as Kakashi was talking about the villages and their leader. Naruto looked down and saw a puddle as he walked pass3ed it.

Two figure appeared and rushed Kakashi ensnaring him in blade whip killing him.

Naruto disappeared and sent one flying back. Sasuke was fighting the other one knocking him out as they heard a scream.

Naruto walks out of the forest with blood on his hands "we have a problem Kakashi-sensei," said Naruto as the jounin jumps down. "We will be face Mist demon," Naruto.

Kakashi looked at Tazuna "why do you have ninja after you for a C rank mission?" asked the sensei.

I have a dangerous man after men," said Tazuna

"Who are we up against?" asked Naruto softly.

"Gato," said Tazuna as Naruto eyes narrowed.

"Shit," thought Kakashi.

You mean the business man?" asked Kakashi.

"He is scum," said Tazuna. He has dealing with drugs and slavery. He is the worst criminal," said the man.

"I applaud you courage Tazuna," said Naruto. "I am going ahead sensei," said Naruto.

How about you?" asked Kakashi.

"This is a challenge," said Sasuke as Sakura agreed.

Kakashi turns to Tazuna "we have us till the completion of your bridge," said Kakashi.

The group head deeper into the forest as and cross a lake as the mist thicken.

Naruto looks at Kakashi "he is here," whispered Naruto.

He throws a kunai at the bushes and a white hare runs out "that is your game," he thought.

Naruto-baka you scared this bunny," screeched the pink haired female.

"Quite; take a look at the Hare, what color is it," said Naruto.

White dobe; what is the point?" asked Sasuke

"It is not winter so it was kept inside," said Naruto.

"Duck," shouted Kakashi as a giant sword is flying toward them as Naruto kicks Sakura on the ground as the sword misses her.

Well Sharingan Kakashi," said the man as he is seen standing on the sword.

"Zabuza Momochi," said Kakashi.

Protect the bridge builder," shouted Kakashi as he lift his headband up.

"The Sharingan, I am honor3ed," said the man as he goes through hand seals.

"How does he have the Sharingan?" asked Sasuke.

"Kirigakure no jutsu," said the man as the mist gets thicker.

"There are seven part of the body which cause death the question is where and who," said the man as he reappears in the group's formation only to disappear in water.

"Mizu Bushin," said Naruto.

"Impressive Kakashi for a genin," said Zabuza.

Kakashi charges Zabuza but is kicked in the water "why is the water heavy," he thought

Suiro no jutsu," said Zabuza as the water dense into a prison trapping Kakashi.

"Run take Tazuna and get out he is out of your league," said Kakashi.

Naruto walks forward "Zabuza the demon of the Bloody mist," said Naruto as he takes out a scroll.

"Do I know you," asked the mist rouge.

"No we never meet but you might have heard of me," said Naruto as he unseals a huge sword.

"Deadly blade," said Naruto as he lifted the sword on his shoulder.

Zabuza chuckles "S rank ninja of the Konoha. You have more moniker," he said.

Naruto disappears and slashes down with the Zanbato forcing Zabuza to release the prison before his arm is chopped off.

Zabuza smiles "now lets us see which of us the better swordsman is," he said as the two clash blades.

Naruto goes through hand seal "Fire Style: Fireball jutsu," said Naruto forcing Zabuza to dodge as the flame hits' the tree melting it.

"I am also know a Taiyo no Kami," said Naruto.

"The Sun god," whispered Zabuza as he backs up. "You have an affinity of fire and wind equal to Nidamie Hokage, Water" said Zabuza as he goes through hand seal "water style: water dragon jutsu," said the mist demon.

Fire Style: Fire Wall," said Naruto as he blocks the water with flames destroying the water dragon.

Fuuton Ashinaki no Jutsu," said Naruto sending Zabuza back with a powerful blast of wind.

Zabuza tried to get up as Naruto walks to the downed ninja only for several senbons to hit Zabuza as a young ninja with a mask jumps down.

"I was able to finish Zabuza off thank to your help," said the young ninja.

"Hunter ninja," said Naruto as he checks Zabuza pulse.

"Please send the payment to Konoha when you get back," said Naruto as he walks to his team.

Naruto collapses as Kakashi catches him "to soon," he thought as his other student looked at Kakashi.

"I will explain later," he said as he turns to Tazuna.

"How far is your house?" asked Kakashi.

"A few more miles," said the builder.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They get to the house and are greeted by a black haired female "father you made it," she said.

This is my daughter Tsunami. Tsunami these are the ninja who protected me," he said.

Kakashi steps forward "do you have a place for my student to rest?" he asked.

"I have three guest rooms," she said as Kakashi follow her and places Naruto on the bed.

He gets down and get ready to explain to his other genin Naruto strength without reveling his status

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright Naruto was self taught with pointer from jounin. When he was 8 he was outside the village and saw bandits attack a small village near the outskirts. Using his skills he killed the bandit. When I found him during that day. I taught him how to be a ninja and looked up to me, I enrolled him in the academy and told him to hide his skills.

In the academy he did 1 B rank mission with me that gave him his moniker," said Kakashi.

Sensei why is he only a genin?" asked Sakura.

"That was his decision to move up the rank despite his skill," said Kakashi.

On another note I believe Zabuza is alive," Kakashi said.

"The hunter ninja used senbons which rarely kills and they have to burn the body to destroy evidenced," said Kakashi.

"I will train you tomorrow," said Kakashi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A small dog appears "Pakkun I need you to give this letter to Lord Hokage," said Kakashi.

"Right Kakashi," said the dog as he disappears.

End chapter


	3. The Battle on the Bridge

I don't own Naruto

The Anbu Genin

The Battle on the Bridge

In Konoha the Hokage was looking over the reports "Anbu bring me Hebi," he said as an Anbu with a snake mask appear

"Take off you mask," said Sarutobi.

The Anbu does and revels purple hair "Anko you are to support Team 7 on their C turned A- rank," said the Hokage

"I'll go immediately," said Anko.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi walked down the stairs when he saw Naruto in the kitchen cooking up a storm with his clones. "Naruto-san you don't need to cook," said Tsunami.

"You don't need to be by the stove all the time; enjoy your company," said Naruto

A knock is heard as Tsunami walks to the door and opens it "hello," she said.

A woman appears. "I am Anko and reinforcement for Team Seven," she said.

Anko walks in and sees everyone in the room "Anko; it looks like Hokage-sama sent help," said Kakashi.

"I was about to take my genin for training but can you guard the house with Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

Right," she said.

Kakashi take Sakura and Sasuke outside as Naruto smiles at Anko. "hi Anko," said Naruto. "How are you feeling of being back?" asked Naruto.

"I am glade he is here," said Anko as she balled up her fist.

"You are to provide support Anko-chan," said Naruto. "Don't be reckless Hebi-hime," said the blond.

"Gato put me in a brothel and forced me please people," she said as she cried.

Naruto sighed and hugged her "Anko," he whispered as he hugged her.

"Make them go away," she said. "The nightmares," she said as she cried

"Anko; why did the old man send her?" asked Naruto as he strokes her head.

"Tsunami," said Naruto as the hostess looks on with worry "Can I put Anko-chan in your room?" he asked.

"Of course," she said.

"I will let you know what happened in private," said Naruto as he carries Anko to Tsunami's room. He get there and puts her on the bed and kisses her "Hebi-chan. No one should have gone through that. If I had moved faster back then," said Naruto as he covers her and walks out.

He sees Tsunami and sits down "so what happened," asked Tsunami.

Anko was on a mission in a island part of wave to find info on a rouge ninja in Gatos employ. She was found and capture while giving her comrade a chance to flee

_Flash Back_

"_Anko," said a voice as an blond chunin of age 9 was fighting several bandits._

"_Naruto get out of here. That is an order" she shouted as she was knocked down by the ninja they were searching for._

_Naruto closed his eyes and shunshined out as the snake mistress was captured._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_In a forest Naruto was on the ground bleeding from his side "Kuchiyose no jutsu," he said as he summoned a fox._

"_Let the Hokage know what happened and tell his order," said the blond._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_After waiting the fox appears "Naruto-san he authorized info and rescue mission," said the fox._

"_You are not to rescue Anko till reinforcement arrives," said the fox._

_Naruto balls up his fist "Kuso," he whispered._

_A few days later Naruto went through hand seal "the team is not here. Find out if they ran into trouble," said Naruto._

_The fox comes back "they have been attack and wiped out," said the fox._

"_Send this message to Hokage-sama and let him know what happened. I am going to rescue her," said Naruto as he walks out the wood and heads to Wave "henge," said Naruto as he disguised himself with black hair and enters the town._

_Naruto listens to the thugs as they speak "man that bitch is awesome; she is fisty but is close to being broken," said one of the thugs._

"_Her hair is exotic purple and I hear she is a ninja," said the other one. _

_Naruto walks up "sorry I could not help over hear "do you know a place I can have a good time," said Naruto in his henge._

"_I recommend this brothel this bitch is great she is a good sucker," said the thug. _

_Naruto smiles "thank you I will visit this slut as soon as I can," said Naruto as he goes through hand seal "genjutsu: Nightmare viewing," he said as the thugs falls down and screaming then they died from shock._

_Naruto walks to the brothel and enters and sees a blond at the desk with a fearful eye "I see," he thought._

"_Sorry to bother you but I am looking for a good time," said Naruto._

"_What preference do you have," she asked as she calmed down._

"_I always had a thing for slave with purple hair," said Naruto as he goes to the female and gropes but slips her something in her hand._

"_I am going bust everyone out, use this," he whispered as the female eyes widen and tears come down and she nods her head._

"_Is her name Anko?" asked the blond slave as Naruto nods his head. "Third door on the lefty she is available," said the female._

_Naruto nods and gropes her "I will touch you to make it look believable and hide that knife," said Naruto as he smiles and grabs her ass._

_Naruto heads to the room and sees Anko on a bed "what are you here for to rape me," she said as Naruto eyes widen at her defeated look._

"_No slave I am going to kill you," said Naruto as he pulls out a knife and throws it cutting her chain. He walks up and releases. "I busting everyone out Hebi-hime," said Naruto he drops the henge reveling blond hair._

"_Gaki," she said as she cries._

_Naruto picks her up and forms a ram symbol as a wall is destroyed from paper bomb he placed._

_Several thugs run up only to be killed in rage with no mercy "you will all die," said Naruto as he puts Anko down and starts his slaughter._

_After the killing is finished Naruto every client and free the slave "for once I am enjoying this slaughter," said Naruto as he leads the female outside._

_Naruto stops outside the door and sees the ninja that started this "Koru," said Naruto as he raises his killer intent._

_I am impressed a chunin was able to kill all the thugs but I am a jounin," he said as he pulls out a Zanbato._

_Naruto takes out a scroll, pulls out trench knife and charge toward his target. _

_The two clash as Naruto is forced back by his more experienced opponent. The man goes for a swiped but it goes through Naruto "an after image," he said as he goes through hand seal "Doton: Ganban Kyu," said the rouge as Naruto is surrounded by four walls of earth._

_I will win," shouted Naruto as he blast the wall with red chakra. Naruto charges as his feature become more feral and a tail of chakra appears._

_The man slash but his sword is cut by the wind chakra in Naruto trench knives as he head comes rolling off._

_Naruto collapses on the ground._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Naruto was in the hospital as The Hokage walks in "your are up," said the man._

"_Hokage-jiji how is Anko doing?" asked Naruto._

_Sarutobi sighs "she has nightmares when she goes to sleep. Naruto I want you to live with her till she gets over this ordeal," said the old man._

"_I will try," said Naruto as he gets up "I would like to see her," said Naruto as he is escorted to Anko room._

_He eyes widen as he sees her struggling against her restraint" please help me," she screams as Naruto rushes in there and hugs her._

"_You're safe Anko calm down it me Naruto," said the blond chunin as he holds her in his embrace._

_She calms down "Naruto," she whispered as she cries in his vest._

"_I accept the mission to help Anko," said Naruto as he closes his eyes._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_End flashback_

Two year it took to get her back to normal," said Naruto. "I was dread who he would send because of this and I myself would love nothing more than to kill that slim Gato," said Naruto as he saw Tsunami crying.

"You are wonderful person to do so much for that woman," said Tsunami.

Naruto head up stair "it has been thirty minutes; I will check on Anko," said Naruto as he walks upstairs.

Naruto walks into the room and sees Anko thrashing in her sleep "I guess some scars don't heal," he said as he put her in a genjutsu induced sleep.

Naruto sighs and walks out. He sees Kakashi in the foyer "we need to talk," said Naruto as the jounin puts his smut away as he saw the look on Naruto face.

The two head to the room. "I thought she got over that ordeal," said Kakashi.

Sending her here was a mistake," said Naruto. "Memories resurface. I had put a genjutsu on her to get her to stop thrashing," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later Naruto was at the table after Anko woke up a boy with a hat walks in and glares at the group. "You can't beat Gato. He will kill you," said the boy.

Naruto sighed."Gato has no skill just money," said Naruto.

"Oh yeah you never had a bad day in your life," said the boy.

Naruto sighs "let us see, do you have a mother and a grandfather?" asked Naruto.

"Yes," said the boy

"Do you have a roof over your head?" asked Naruto.

"Yes," he said

Were you ever shunned for something you have no control over?" asked Naruto.

"No," said the boy.

Did you family get murdered by someone you thought cared about you?" ASKED Naruto.

No," said the boy

Did you father commit suicide because of a decision to not leave comrade behind," asked Naruto.

No," said the young boy

"Last question," said Naruto as he looks at Anko as she give him a nod.

"Was you mother ever raped as you felt it was your fault," said Naruto as he gives Anko a gentle squeeze.

No," he said

"What is your name?"" Naruto asked.

"Inari," he said.

"Inari; the questions I asked we situation that really happened," said Naruto. "There are those who are worse off Inari. It how you deal with it that determine the outcome. Are you going to be a winey bitch or a man who stand up for what he believes? That is the final question. Think on it," said Naruto as he got up.

"Tsunami that great dinner I will be going for a bit," said Naruto as he walks out a closes the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was laying down in the forest eyes closes "you going to catch a cold," said a soft voice.

Naruto opens his eyes "Tensei," said the blond as he saw a black haired female with a basket.

"I am flatter Ninja-san; you are a ninja," said the female.

"I am, see the headband," said Naruto.

"My names is Haku," she said.

"Beautiful name; Haku that mean pure fitting," said Naruto.

My name is Naruto Uzumaki," said Naruto.

"So you taking a chance walk into the forest with Gatos thugs," said Naruto.

"My friend is sick and I pick herbs to help him," said the female.

Let me help; after I can't with a clear consiounce let a pretty girl go on her own," said Naruto.

Naruto-san do you have anyone précis to you?" asked the girl.

"Yes Haku-san and I will fight to protect them," said Naruto.

Then you will be strong," said the teen female. "Thank for the help and I am a boy," Haku said.

"Nice try Hunter-san," said Naruto as he gets up.

Haku puts some senbons in her hand "I don't want fight Haku-chan," said Naruto.

"I would like to meet with Zabuza and share some info about Gato that I had a clone acquire," said Naruto.

"What is the info?" asked Haku as Naruto hands her a scroll.

"Gato will turn on you. Since know scum like him. Here my proposal if Zabuza does not fight us then I will give him a third of Gato wealth to stop Yondaime Mizukage," said Naruto

I will see what he say; where do you want to meet Zabuza-sama?" asked Haku.

On the day of the attack have Zabuza call me out," said Naruto. Then I will listen to his terms," said Naruto.

You win I will bring it up," said Haku

"Have nice evening Haku," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the day of the attack Naruto left some clones at the house with Anko to protect the family. They walked to the bridge and saw the worker knocked "Glade to see you all made," said a deep voice.

"I want to speak to Naruto," said the voice.

"Zabuza you decision?" asked Naruto.

"I challenge you to a one on one Kenjutsu battle and I win the bridge is dead if you beat me then I will help protect and get rid of Gato," said the demon.

Naruto walks and pulls out his sword "accepted," said Naruto

"Kakashi-sensei you the team do not interfere this challenge was directed to me," said Naruto.

"You can't be at him dobe," said Sasuke as he charges.

I can't let you interfere," said the hunter-nin as she appears in front of Sasuke.

"Stand down Uchiha," said Kakashi as he grabbed Sasuke and pulled him away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the house the clones witnessed two thugs trying to take Tsunami away. Only to be killed by the clone and Anko.

Naruto smiled "you fought bravely and with valor Inari," said Naruto. "I am leaving Anko protect them," said Naruto as the clone disappear in smoke.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sword duel was getting fierce as neither Naruto nor Zabuza has given ground "you are skilled Naruto," said Zabuza.

"You truly have earned you spot in Mist swordsman ranks," said Naruto as he he spins slashing at Zabuza head but the Head cleavers blocks it.

The two disengage and then clash once more.

Naruto parried Zabuza's strike and slams his sheath into Zabuza's chest making him stumble "I forgot about the sheath," said Zabuza as Naruto eyes narrows.

"Zabuza was breathing hard as he put his head down "I yield this will not end," he saifd as he hears clapping.

"The great demon fails to kill a kid," said a voice.

Gato," said Zabuza as he glares at the midget.

"I was going to kill you anyway and bring your head to the Mizukage," said the tycoon.

"So it seems you were right Naruto-san," said Zabuza.

Naruto glares at Gato as the thugs charge the ninja but are cut down by Zabuza, Haku and the Konoha ninjas.

Naruto walks to Gato "now what to do with you?" asked Naruto as the man falls down.

"Please don't kill me," he begged.

If you do a few things," said Naruto.

"Yes," he said

"Give me the info on your account and all the deed to this place," said Naruto.

The write all the info and a check for all his money as Naruto grabs him "you promised," said the tycoon.

Naruto smirk "I said I would not kill you, I said nothing about the people you made a living hell for," said Naruto.

"Zabuza come with me so we get your paycheck," said Naruto as he tie's Gato to a flag pole and walks away. All you hear is a girl scream that was silenced.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was at the bridge with his team as Zabuza left a day before with Haku. "Thank you," said Tazuna.

"Now what name the bridge?" asked a villager.

"Great Konoha bridge to the village with honor," said Tazuna as cheers went up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was in front of the Hokage with his team "first of A rank of your class," said Sarutobi. "Naruto and Anko please stay the rest are dismissed," he said.

Anko sorry for putting you thought that and hope you found peace," said Sarutobi

"The nightmares are gone, I had help with Gaki-kun," she said.

Naruto sighs "permission to speak," asked Naruto.

"Go ahead and let me get a verbal lashing" said the Hokage since he knew Naruto was protective of Anko.

"Old man that was stupidest decision I have seen," said Naruto as he calm himself.

"I am thankful that it worked out," said Naruto.

"I made a mistake but like you said it worked out," said the Hokage.

"You two are dismissed have nice a week off," said the Hokage

The two shunshin out of the office

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End chapter

Sorry can't find a beta anyone want to beta let me know


	4. The Chunin selection exams part 1

I don't own Naruto

The Anbu Genin

The Chunin selection exams part 1

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the Hokage tower several sensei were in attendance "so it is that time already?" asked Kakashi.

"Now would the rookie Jounin please step forward," said Sarutobi.

Kurenai, Asuma and Kakashi step up "do any of you nominate your teams?" asked the Hokage.

"I Kakashi Hatake nominate team 7 for the chunin exams," said the Jounin.

I Kurenai nominate team 8 for the exams," said the genjutsu mistress.

"I Asuma nominate team 10 for the exams," he said.

Iruka stands up "none of them are ready. They were all my students and I know them better than anyone," said the academy instructor.

"They were your student but are now our soldiers," said Kakashi.

"I accept the nomination," said Sarutobi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was walk around the village and sighed "you do realize that rocks aren't square," said Naruto.

The rock explodes "nothing gets by you, boss," said a child's voice as a brown haired child with a scarf around his neck appear.

"I give it a seven out of ten from the dramatics," said Naruto.

"Naruto-sensei can you play ninja with us?" asked Konohamaru.

I don't see why not," said Naruto as two other kids that were with the brown haired boy cheer.

"Ninja playing ninja," screeched a voice.

"Yes Sakura-san it is called having fun and enjoying what peace you have," said Naruto.

The pink haired banshee walks up like she own the place "Sensei is that your girlfriend," asked Konohamaru.

"No I prefer older woman with actual skill in the field," said Naruto as if he was talking about the weather.

"Thank god. She has no chest and a big forehead," said Konohamaru.

Naruto looked behind him "I think you better run," said Naruto as the boy sees Sakura glaring at him.

He runs as Sakura is chasing him looking for blood. Naruto eyes narrow "I better make sure Sakura doesn't do something she will regret," said Naruto as he follows them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto gets to their location and see a man with makeup holding Konohamaru "please let him go," said Sakura.

Kankuro let him go; you know who might show up," said a blond haired female.

"This brat bumped into me," said makeup man

"I recommend you do as she says Make up boy," said a deep voice as an Anbu with a black mask appears with his tanto on the teen neck. "Unless you want to start a war for attacking the Sandaime's grandson," said the Anbu.

"And both of you in the trees better get down," said the Anbu as Sasuke appears by jumping down.

"Sasuke-kun; you are so cool," said Sakura as a red haired Suna ninja appear in a body flicker with a gourd on his back.

"Kankuro you're a disgrace," said the boy as the make-up man stutters.

"They started it," he tried to say.

"Quiet or I shall kill you," said the red haired ninja.

The Anbu sheathes his sword and gets next to the sand ninja "tone down the killer intent Tanuki," said the Anbu making the genin's eyes widen.

Now get out of here and behave in our village till the exams are over," said the Anbu.

Sakura steps up "wait even though Sand is an ally they can't be in the village," said Sakura as everyone sweat dropped.

"The Anbu told you why we are here," said the female with blond hair.

Huh," said Sakura.

"The chunin exams," said the Anbu. "I am out before I catch the stupid bug," said the Anbu as he disappears in a fire body flicker.

So you three want to play ninja?" asked Naruto as the three kid nod their heads and Naruto walks away.

"Sasuke want to go on a date?" asked Sakura.

"No," said Sasuke as he walks away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next day Naruto was sitting at the training grounds when Kakashi showed up "an hour late, you're getting better," said Naruto.

"Well anyway," said Kakashi. "I nominated you for the chunin exams, come to room 302" said Kakashi as he pulls out three sheets of paper.

Sakura and Sasuke take the forms and leave. Naruto looked at Kakashi "I guess the council forced you to submit our team?" asked Naruto.

Unfortunately they are becoming a pain," said Kakashi.

Naruto disappears in a shunshin as does Kakashi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto walked to the academy and saw his lack of the word teammates there "don't slow me down dobe," said Sasuke.

Naruto shrugs and follows them. They get to the room and see two genin pushing a girl down "these exams aren't jokes," said one of them.

Naruto smiled and starts to walks away "hey drop the genjutsu," said Sasuke.

Naruto sighs "Sasuke this was the elimination test," said Naruto as he looks at the two genin. "You two better man the gates," said Naruto as the genin look surprised.

Sasuke scoff and follows Naruto when they are approached by a green spandex wearing genin "Sasuke I would like to challenge the genius of this rookie class," said the boy.

"You know of me and want to challenge me," scoff Sasuke.

"He is stronger than he looks Sasuke don't underestimate your enemy," said Naruto.

He can't beat me. I am Uchiha; the elite," said duck ass.

Naruto looks at the genin "Lee was it," said Naruto.

The boy nods "you must be on Gai's squad," said the blond.

"How do you know Gai-sensei," asked the boy.

"I faced him and he was formidable if not eccentric," said Naruto as he sits down "make this quick," said Naruto.

Sasuke charges forward like a mad man but is kicked back. He activates his Sharingan that he acquired while fighting off Gato's thugs. "The Sharingan," said Lee as he disappears and kicks Sasuke in the air. "My moves aren't ninjutsu or genjutsu. This is Taijutsu," said Lee as he is kicked back by Naruto.

"I would like my teammate in good condition and don't show you trump card," said Naruto.

"Lee," said a voice as a turtle walks up. "What have I told you," said the animal.

"Now here is Gai-sensei," as an older version of Lee appears.

"Lee you should not show the opponent your trump card," said the jounin.

"I am sorry Gai-sensei," said Lee.

"Now for you punishment," said Gai as he slugs Lee in the face.

"I am sorry Lee," said Gai as Naruto takes out sunglasses and puts them on.

Lee

Gai -sensei

Lee

Gai-sensei," they said as they hug causing a sunset to appear.

"I can't believe I lost to that idiot," said Sasuke.

The man turns around "so your Kakashi's squad," he said.

"You know Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Yes we are eternal rival the score is 50 to 49 with me in the lead," said Gai. "Now all of you head to the exam," said Gai.

Team 7 heads up stairs as does Gai team.

They saw Kakashi at the door "glad you all made it, if one of you did not come then I would have turned you back since this test is taken in teams," he said.

Now good luck," said Kakashi as the team walks through the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto looks around and sees a lot of foreign ninja in room glaring at them. "Yahoo the whole gang is here," said a loud voice as a boy with a white dog walks up.

Sasuke-kun," shouted a voice as a blond blur rushes to the emo avenger.

"Ino pig get off Sasuke-kun," screeched Sakura.

"You might want to settle down," said a man with grey hair and glasses. Naruto eyes the boy and they narrow.

"Who are you?" asked Kiba.

I am a veteran of these exams. Name is Kabuto," said the genin.

"What number is exam is this for you?" asked Hinata.

"It's my seventh," Kabuto said.

"You must suck," said Kiba.

"Well these exams are harder then they seem," he said as Naruto narrows his eyes.

"Bull Shit, this genin has a the skill closes to Kakashi sensei," Naruto thought. "Something is off," thought the blond.

"I have info cards on all the genin," said the genin.

Gaara, Rock Lee and Naruto Uzumaki," said Sasuke.

"That is no fun, you know their names," said Kabuto.

"Rock Lee," said Kabuto 60 D ranks and 3 C rank. Teammates are Neji Hyuga, Ten Ten and lead by Gai," said Kabuto.

"He has no skills in ninjutsu or genjutsu but his Taijutsu is jounin level," said Kabuto

"Next is Gaara. 40 C ranks 3 B rank and has never been injured in any of his mission,"

"Naruto Uzumaki," said Kabuto as his card is shredded.

"I would like to keep a few surprise about myself Kabuto-san," said Naruto.

"Why did you do that," demanded Sasuke.

"It would have been treason to reveal any info about me so I saved both your lives form the noose," said the blond.

A smoke screen appears on the in the class room "alright everyone sit the fuck down after you pick your seat," said a man with scars on his face.

Naruto sits down next to Hinata "alright the rules are as follows you start with 40 point you will lose 2 if you are caught cheating. If you are caught 4 times you fail," said the man

The tenth question will be given forty five minutes after the start," he said.

The test started as Naruto wrote down the answers and put his head down. The other ninjas used skills to cheat which was the purpose of the test.

Naruto grabbed his pencil and tapped it several times getting a nod from the proctor.

"Pencils down; now for the final question. It is a take it or don't take it," said the proctor.

Kiba stood up "of course we will take it," shouted Kiba.

"You didn't let me finish if one person on this team fail then the whole team fails and they can't take the test again," said the man.

That is stupid; there are people who have taken it before," said Kiba.

"I am the proctor so too bad," said the man.

"But if you drop out now then you can take it in six months," he said

About ten hands roe as Sakura was about to raise her hand "Hey Scarface you have no power for keeping us from being chunin. I call Bull Shit and even I can still get promotion from the field," said Naruto as he slammed his hand on the desk.

"Anyone else?" asked the man. "You all pass," said the man as Naruto smirks.

"What do you mean?" shouted a random genin.

"The first was info gathering which is essential for chunin," said the man. "The second is a chance in a mission to help you village you have a choice to take a mission with little no chance of survival or let another ninja take the plunge. You got to take it for your village. No room for coward in the ninja forces," he said.

A Black ball is seen heading toward the window "no," thought the man and Naruto. It explodes showing a sigh that say single and sexy Anko.

"You are early Anko," said the man.

"Ibiki you are no fun," she said as she looks around "20 teams, you lost your touch," she said.

"We got a good bunch this year," Ibiki said as Anko smirks.

"I will drop them in half," she said with a blood thirsty smile.

"In half," stuttered Sakura.

"Meet in training ground 44," she shouted as she jumps out of the window with Naruto heading out of the class.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ibiki gets to Naruto paper and breaks the genjutsu on the paper. "We have a spy a genin named Kabuto. He is stronger than genin," said the note.

"Anbu," said Ibiki as two masked ninja appear "trail the one known as Kabuto," he said as they disappear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Hokage tower Ibiki was talking to Sarutobi "from what UI can tell is Naruto suspects a genin by the name of Kabuto to be a spy. I will check his info and mission stats. This does not sit well with me Lord Hokage," said Ibiki.

"Do what you have to Ibiki," said the old man as Ibiki bows and disappears.

"Troublesome," The Hokage thought

End chapter 4

Beta by ChaosMuramasa13 tell me how he did


	5. The Chunin selection exams Part 2

I don't own Naruto

The Anbu Genin

The Chunin selection exams Part 2

Naruto appeared at the Forest of death with his team as Anko smiled "welcome to training area 44 also known as the forest of death," she said cheerfully.

"Sounds like fun; when does it happen?" asked Naruto.

A kunai cuts his cheek and Anko appears next to Naruto her breasts pressed up against his back. She licks his blood "tough guy blood is the greatest," she said.

Naruto swipes some blood as well and licks it "it's all right," he said.

A clone cuts Anko's check and licks it "your blood is better," said Naruto as Anko smirks.

"I like you," she said as she spins around kunai in hand.

"Sorry but you dropped this," said a voice as Kuso nin hands Anko her kunai.

"Don't sneak up like that I could have killed you," said Anko.

"Now Naruto can you hand out these forms?" asked Anko.

"What are those forms for" asked a random genin

"These are release form stating we are not responsible for death of anyone," said Anko.

"Now each team will get a scroll mark Heaven or Earth they must find the other one," Anko said. "It will end in five days," said the proctor.

A rotund boy named Choji walks up "what about food?" asked the boy.

"Find it in the forest before you become food," she said.

Now I want one person to get a scroll for your team," said Anko as Sasuke gets the scroll.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The teams get to their gates "one word of advice," said Anko. "Don't die," she said as they gates open and everyone flies in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto eyes were darting "so what is the plan?" asked Naruto.

"We take a scroll since no one can stop me," said Sasuke.

Naruto eyes narrow "let us see how my clones are doing," he said.

"Five team have been take out permanently," said Naruto.

"How did you make clone and why?" asked Sasuke.

"Simple it is called thinning the opposing force and I did it by gathering info from what I knew of our proctor and I snuck in the archives to check on previous chunin exams," said Naruto.

"Baka don't act cooler Sasuke-kun," screech Sakura.

"I was not trying, I was merely giving my teammates a head up," said Naruto. Five clones appear. "Arrr; look at the booty" said Naruto in a fake pirate voice.

"Three heaven scrolls and two earth scrolls. Good job," said Naruto as the clone disappear in a poof of smoke.

"Teach me the clone jutsu," demanded Sasuke.

"Tell me do you Kage chakra reserves?" asked Naruto.

"No; why dope," asked Sasuke.

"That is my answer and it is because you will die if you use it," said Naruto

"It required Jounin chakra size to make ten, Kage to make more," said Naruto.

"I am going to scout ahead," said Naruto as he goes off in a direction.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto walked a few feet and spins catch an arm of a ninja with an Ame headband and slit his throat. Naruto heads back to his team and see the other ninja knocked out.

Naruto looks up as wind blows him away from his team a mile or so. Naruto dodges a thrust as he sees a snake charging him "so Orochimaru is here," said Naruto as goes through hand seal "Fire Style: Scorching Heat," said Naruto as the whole air around Naruto is heated from his chakra as the snake skin melts killing.

Naruto rushes back to his team and eyes widen as he see the Kuso Ninja from early fighting Sasuke and totally decimating him "he is toying with Sasuke," thought Naruto.

Sasuke was thrown next to Sakura as Naruto jumps down going for a kick forcing the ninja to jump back "Kukuku; well if it isn't Uzumaki," said the ninja.

"Tell me snake why are you here? Answer me Orochimaru," shouted Naruto.

"Oh you know just taking a stroll, recruiting some ninjas. The usual," he said.

Naruto growled "even if you are as strong a jounin; you are still inferior to me," said the Sannin.

"Kage Bushin no jutsu," said Naruto as he make three clone and they all go through hand seal

"Wind Style: Kamikaze death," said a clone as the visible blade of wind start to shoot from the air itself.

"Fire Style: Overheat," said the original as pure heat surrounds Orochimaru as the wind blow right into making it much hotter.

Orochimaru eyes widen as he is burned. The attack fades and Naruto eyes narrow "is he gone?" asked Sakura.

Naruto shakes his head "those were A rank it would take an S rank jutsu to kill him let alone do enough damage," said Naruto as he pulls out a kunai and blocks a blade heading towards him.

Orochimaru is seen on the ground with a sword extended by his tongue. "Impressive genin; if that is what you are," said the Sannin.

Naruto glares at the Sannin as he parries the attack and jumps back a branch.

Naruto turns his head when he hears Sasuke screaming. He sees another Orochimaru with his out stretched biting Sasuke on the neck.

Naruto rushes the Sannin by Sasuke and stabs him destroying the clone as it crumble to earth 'earth clone,' thought Naruto.

Orochimaru jumps forward as Naruto meet him half way and clash sword vs. kunai. Naruto is kicked back into two trees as the Sannin jumps after him. "He is a threat I must kill the boy" said the Sannin.

Naruto struggles to get up as his leg is broken form the impact. You will die," said Orochimaru as Naruto smirks.

"Plan success," said Naruto as Orochimaru starts to blocks kunai and shurikens from everywhere.

"You so you weren't fighting to kill but stalling for reinforcement," said the Sannin as he smiles. "Cunning; like a fox," said the Sannin.

"Striking Shadow Snakes," said Anko as snakes shoot out of her sleeves and bit the Sannin who turns to mud.

"We'll settle this fight later Naruto-kun," said the Snake Sannin as his body is gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura pulled Sasuke to a cave and placed traps around "looks like we got away; that baka is going to die so I will just hide with Sasuke-kun," said Sakura.

Three ninja with a musical note on their headband walks up "hand us the Uchiha and we will let you live," said the genin with arm gantlets.

Sakura stand up "no I will not hand over my Love," she screeched.

They attack her but are kicked back "Konoha Senpu," said voice as Lee kicks them away.

"I am the Handsome Green Beast; the name is Rock Lee," said the boy.

"I have no choice," said Rock Lee as he kicks the man with Gauntlets in the air and wraps him with the bandages. Pile driving him

"Crap," said the other boy who through hand seals slamming the hands on the ground softening the blow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was healed and was racing towards his team but came upon another team. He watches from above and leaves them. Getting to his team is more important.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lee was on the ground after an act from the sound based weapon. The Sound ninja with black hair advance advances on Lee but is stopped 'can't move,' he thought.

The female on the team stopped "hand over the bell and you teammate won't get hurt," said the girls voice.

"So you have taken over my team member mind," said the leader as he spins and throws a kunai cutting his teammate cutting an unconscious Ino as well

"I recommend you three leave," said a voice as Naruto appears.

"Make us," said the boy in Shikamaru shadow.

Naruto sighs "drop your shadow I will handle it from here," said Naruto as he jumps down.

The boy run and fires wind out of his palm hitting Naruto. The wind dies down and Naruto is seen "there that takes care of him,"

"Zaku?" said the leader "he is still alive," said the other genin

"What do you mean Dosu?" Zaku asked.

"I would listen to him; that was a breeze. Let me show you a real wind attack," said Naruto as forms a tornado cutting up Zaku's arms "your arms are useless," said Naruto

"Not even a hand sign," though Dosu.

Dosu walks up "take our scroll and let us go," said the teen.

Naruto takes the scroll and nods his head. As Dosu takes Zaku as the girl gets up and they flee.

Naruto turns his head and sighed "so he placed a curse mark."

"Dope; fight me," said Sasuke with black marks on his face.

Naruto turns his head "no," he said.

Sasuke charges forward but is kicked by Naruto. Naruto rushes forward and goes through hand seals "fuinjutsu cruse seal," he said as his hand light up as he slams it into Sasuke sending him back.

"Naruto-baka; don't hit Sasuke-kun," shouted Sakura.

Naruto glares at her "he will be fine," he said.

"Sakura hold Sasuke," said Naruto "and follow me," said the blond as he a scroll at each team that they need.

"I will see you at the tower," he said as he jumps away with Sakura behind him.

They get to the tower and Naruto opens a heaven and earth scroll. Kakashi appears "you guys pass," he said as he sees Sasuke knocked out.

"What happened to Sasuke?" asked Kakashi.

"We ran into a Snake," said Naruto.

"Naruto, Hokage-sama wants to see you. I will take Sasuke to the medic to get him back in fighting shape," said Kakashi.

Naruto shunshins out as Kakashi carries Sasuke away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto appeared in front of Sarutobi "I see we have the proctors," said Naruto.

"What is your opinion Uzumaki-san?" asked a man as he was coughing.

"Hayate, Sasuke is a flight risk. Orochimaru place a curse seal with a clone on the Uchiha, knocking him out," said Naruto.

"When he woke up, he attacked me," said the blond.

"Should he continue to compete?" asked Sarutobi.

Naruto sighed "let him but I sealed his Sharingan since that activate the seal until Jiraiya-sensei gets here," said Naruto.

"Is it permanent?" asked the Hokage.

"The Sharingan can be released but I will release it when his curse mark is sealed," said Naruto. "I am dropping from the exams; since I want to be at full strength now Orochimaru is here," said Naruto.

Sarutobi nods his head "your mission is a success Naruto," he said. "Everyone but Naruto; please leave," said Sarutobi.

The jounins shunshin out leaving Naruto behind "I need you to be my bodyguard with Raido," said Sarutobi.

"Hai Hokage-sama," said Naruto as he shunshined out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End chapter


	6. Chunin Exams Preliminary

I don't own Naruto

The Anbu Genin

Chunin Exams Preliminary

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a small stadium the genin who made it through the forest of death all stood waiting. Sakura looked around "where is Naruto-baka?" she asked.

"Who cares," said Sasuke. "He was weak," said the Uchiha.

"He dropped out," said Kakashi. "and I am disappointed in both of your for disregarding your teammate like that," said Kakashi.

"He was pathetic; that is why he dropped out," said Sasuke eye burning with anger.

Sarutobi appears on the field "alright those of you who made it congrats. Okay Naruto will proctor the next round," said the Hokage.

"Naruto-baka," screeched Sakura.

"I will say this once Naruto was jounin before becoming a genin to even out the genin squad," said the Hokage as Naruto walks out with a jounin jacket.

"There are too many off you so we will have preliminary matches," said the blond. "Now does anyone want to drop out?" asked Naruto

Kabuto raises his hand "very well," said Naruto as the teen walks away

"Now the fights will be chosen by computer at random. Kill shot are allowed, but if I call the match they will stop. If they refuse to listen I will disqualify them personally; one person will get a bye due to there not being even participants" said Naruto "any questions?" asked the blond.

"First match," said Naruto as the machine roll through the names

"Sasuke Uchiha vs. Sakura Haruno," said Naruto as Sasuke walks down with Sakura standing up.

"I forfeit," she said as Naruto sighed.

"Sasuke Uchiha is the winner," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The machine rolls through the names "The next match is Kiba Inuzuka vs. Ino Yamanka," said Naruto as Kiba jumps up.

"Yeah we got an easy match," said Kiba as Ino glares at him.

"Kiba you just signed your death warrant," thought Naruto.

"Begin," said Naruto as he jumps out of the ring.

Kiba goes through a hand seal "Tunneling fang," he said as he moves around and nails Ino knocking her out.

"Winner Kiba Inuzuka," said Naruto as the medics carry Ino off the field.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Next battle is Shikamaru Nara vs. Kin Tsuchi," said Naruto as the female sound ninja walks down with a reluctant Shikamaru

"Begin," said Naruto as he jumps away.

Kin takes out several senbons and throws them next to Shikamaru. Shikamaru groans "genjutsu," he thought.

"Now to end this," said Kin as she throws as senbons over his head. "I can't move," said Kin.

"You have no shadows to manipulate," she said.

"Look beneath you string attached to you senbons," said the Nara as he looks down causing her to do the same.

Kin's eyes widen as she sees a shadow from her string. Shikamaru makes a grabbing motion with his hand as Kin grabs a senbons "yield or I make you stab yourself," said the Nara.

Naruto seeing the checkmate steps up "winner Shikamaru Nara," said Naruto.

Kin eyes burn with anger "troublesome," said the Nara.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto looks at Shikamaru's retreating form "the genius and laziness of a Nara," thought Naruto.

"Next match is Shino Aburame vs. Zaku Abumi," said Naruto.

Shino walks up as Zaku comedown both arms bandaged up. "You should have dropped out your arms are useless" said Shino.

"I can still fight," said Zaku as he glared at Naruto.

"Watch it genin," said Naruto. "Begin," said the blond.

Zaku charges forward and goes for a head-butt but is knocked out by Shino.

Naruto blinks "winner Shino Aburame," said Naruto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Next match is Hinata Hyuga vs. Neji Hyuga," said Naruto

"Kick his ass Hinata," shouted Kiba.

Neji walks down as he looks at his cousin with a sneer. Hinata timidly walks down also. The two stare each other down.

"Give up Hinata-sama, you are not strong," said Neji.

"I have people who believe in me," she said.

"Byakugan," both shouted.

"Begin," said Naruto.

Neji goes for a palm strike but is parried by Hinata who responds with her own.

Hinata's palms are parried as Neji strikes her in the arm "that is why you can't be a ninja. A failure is always a failure," said Neji.

Hinata get back up and runs forward and goes for a palm strike but missed and is sent back. "stay down," said Neji as Hinata gets back.

"I will not lose I have too many people cheering me on. You say I am weak but I have fought my weakness while you are suffering," said Hinata. "I feel sorry for you Cousin," said Hinata continues to walks forward.

"You are the spoiled heiress of the Main branch while I am the neglected side branch," said Neji as he glares at her and charges her ready to finish her. He finds himself held back by Naruto "it is over Hinata has lost this fight. Stand down," said Naruto.

"Special treatment for the Main branch," spat Neji.

"Your opponent is already standing unconscious," said Naruto.

"Winner is Neji Hyuga," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji walks up to the stands as Hinata is carried away by the medics.

Next Match is Temari vs. Ten Ten," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two Kunoichis walk down "alright begin," said the blond.

Ten Ten gets out a scroll and unleashes weapons "Wind Scythe Jutsu," said Temari as she blew wind from her fan knocking weapons back.

Ten Ten grabs another scroll and throws a hail zone of weapons. Temari just blows more wind at her opponent catching her in a vortex as the weapons Ten Ten throw start to cut her as she land on Temari fan.

Naruto sighs "winner is Temari," said the blond

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Next match is Kankuro vs. Mishumi Tsurugi," said Naruto as both ninja walks down.

"Begin," said Naruto

Mishumi body stretch as he coils around the Suna genin body "give up or I will break your body like a twig," said snake.

"I am not giving up," said Kankuro as you hear a crunch and paint falls off Kankuro face reviling a puppet "say hello to Karasu," said Kankuro as Mishumi is stabbed by the weapons of the puppet.

"Winner is Kankuro," said Naruto.

"Next match is Rock Lee vs. Yoroi Akado," said Naruto.

"Gai-sensei it is my turn," said Le as he jumps down to the arena

The other Konoha ninja walks down confidingly.

Begin," said Naruto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lee runs at his opponent "Konoha dai senpu," said Lee as he went for a kick sending the other ninja back.

"Let me show my attack," said Yoroi as he grabs onto Lee and chakra goes into his hand "I am draining your chakra," said the ninja.

Lee spins on the ground kick Yoroi away.

In the stands Gai smiles "Lee take them off," said Gai.

Lee looks up "really? Yes," he said as he removes weights off his leg and drops them making a crater. "Now I can move more freely," said Lee as he disappears and kicks his opponent in the sky and pile drives him into the sand ending the match.

Naruto looks at down ninja "Winner is Rock Lee," said Naruto as the medics take Yoroi off the field.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto waits for the names to be picked "The final match is Choji Akimichi vs. Dosu Kinuta," said Naruto

The man from the forest walks down as Choji reluctantly walks down "begin," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fatty you're going down," said Dosu.

"I am not fat I am big boned," shouted Choji as he put his arms and legs in "Baika no jutsu," said Choji .

Nikudan Sensha no jutsu," said Choji as he starts to roll forcing Dosu to dodges until Choji runs into a wall.

Dosu punches the body and unleashes sound wave "water carries sound and your body is seventy percent water," said the sound ninja as his attack knocks out Choji.

Naruto looks around "Winner is Dosu Kinuta," said Naruto.

"Gaara gets a bye," said Naruto.

"Alright we will have the finals in a month; you will not know who you are fighting till the day of the final exams," said Naruto.

Naruto walks out of the stadium and rounds the corner "Tenzo and Beetle be ready for further orders," said Naruto.

"Hai captain," said the two Anbu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Night time Hayate was on a roof tops when he saw a Suna ninja and Kabuto. "During the finals we will strike," said Kabuto.

Hayate eyes widen "so Suna is planning on invading us," thought Hayate. "I got to worn the Hokage," he thought.

"It seems we have a pest," said Kabuto making Hayate's eyes widen.

"I deal with him," said Baki as Kabuto disappears.

Hayate walks out "I don't why you are betraying the terms of our alliance but I will protect Konoha," said Hayate.

Baki turns around "dance of the crescent moon," said Hayate as several clone attack Baki as the real one slashes his sword into Baki's shoulder.

"Konoha has skilled shinobi if that are able to master this jutsu at this age," said Baki. "Sword only cut so deep; wind on the other hand is much sharper," said Baki as he forms a sword on wind and kills Hayate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was doing his patrol when he saw Hayate on the ground "no Hayate," said Naruto as he looks at the wound.

A few Anbu appear. One with a cat mask and purple hair "Hayate," shouted the female. She turns her head to Naruto "what happened?" she asked.

"It looks like it was wind based," said Naruto.

"Who could have killed him?" asked Cat.

"Naruto eyes narrowed "why Yugao?" asked Naruto.

"Because I want to go after the killer," she said.

Naruto sigh "we will find out who did this," said Naruto. "We will bring him to justice," said the blond.

"Take the body for an autopsy," said Naruto. The Anbu take the body as Naruto stays with a distraught cat Anbu.

"Don't do anything reckless," said Naruto as he looks at the female Anbu. "Will you be alright?" asked Naruto.

The Anbu nods her head and disappears with Naruto following.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next day Naruto see Yugao in the Anbu training ground practicing "are you stuck on revenge?" asked Naruto.

"I will avenge him," she said.

Naruto sighs "how about a wager," said Naruto as he takes out his katana.

"A duel if I disarm you; you must give up your quest; if you win, you can kill the one responsible," said Naruto.

"Very well," said Yugao as the two stood opposite from each other.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto charges forwards and goes for a slash but is blocked as Yugao spins trying to hit his side. Naruto blocks the strike and goes to strike with his sheath catching her off balance.

"Is that all?" asked Naruto.

The purple haired female glares at Naruto and take a position "Dance of the Crescent Moon," she shouted as she perform the same attack Hayate did.

Naruto closes his eyes and slams his sheathe in to Yugao who was above him knocking her down and losing her saber. "I win," said Naruto as he walks to the female and offers her his hand.

"Remember Hayate may have died but he is always with you," said Naruto as he touches her chest were her heart is "right here in all of us," said Naruto.

Naruto eyes the shadow "report," said Naruto.

"We have done what you have requested and we have found some info on Kabuto. He failed seven times in the exams and he just went Uchiha-san room but was driven off by Kakashi," said the Anbu.

"I will talk to Hokage-sama," said Naruto as he turns to Yugao "you might have your chance after all," said Naruto as he disappears.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End chapter


	7. The Final and Invasion

I don't own Naruto

The Anbu Genin

The Final and Invasion

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The month had pass and Naruto was next to Hokage-sama with a man on his other side.

A man with a blue robe walks in "Lord Kazekage hope your trip was uneventful," said Sarutobi.

"It was fine Hokage-dono," said the man

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the floor the proctor with a senbon in his mouth looked around "hey where is Naruto?" asked Kiba.

"He is on a mission, my name is Genma. Now everyone pick a number," said Genma.

Will number 1 and number 2 please step forward," said the proctor.

Neji steps up with Lee following "Rock Lee vs. Neji Hyuga," said Genma.

"Finally I can beat my rival with the flames of Youth," said Rock Lee.

"You can't win; once a loser always a loser," said Neji as he got into his stance.

Alright Begin," said Genma.

Lee runs forward "Konoha Senpu," said Lee as he goes for a kick to Neji head but is sent back by a palm thrust.

Lee punches Neji as he starts to rotate sending Lee back.

In the stands a man with the same eyes as Neji looked shocked "that was an attack from the main branch," thought the man.

Lee removes his weights and disappears; sending Neji back.

Neji gets up as he eyes widen "Kaiten," said Neji as he hits an after image created by Lee. He is sent into the sky by a powerful kick.

"Omote Renge," said Lee as he appears behind Neji. Pile driving him into the ground.

The smoke cleared and Lee was standing as Neji got back up "how?" asked Lee.

"I started to rotate right on impact softening the blow," said Neji.

Lee crosses his arms "forgive me Gai-sensei," said Lee.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gai leans over "the Hachimon," he said as Kurenai and Asuma looks at the Green Beast in shocked.

"You taught it to a genin; Gai?" asked Asuma.

"What is the Hachimon?" asked Kiba.

"It is a forbidden Taijutsu that puts a strain on the body," said Asuma.

"The Hachimon is also know at the eight celestial gates. The Omote Renge opens the first gate Kaimon.

Next he will open Kyumon the healing gates. This reenergizes his body for a short time.

The third Gate Seimon the gate of Life. He enters the Hidden Lotus," said Gai.

"Why is it forbidden?" asked Shikamaru.

"It puts a strain on the body and when you open the eighth gate Shimon. The gate of death your body will become as strong a Kage but in the end you will die from the pressure on the muscles and bones as well as stopping the heart," said Gai.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji eyes widen as he back up "Seimon kai," said Lee.

"Shomon kai," said Lee as his body turns red and disappear tearing up the ground sending Neji into the air pound him as Neji rotates trying to lessen the damage.

"This rivalry is over my teammate," said Lee as he sends Neji to the ground.

Lee himself falls to the ground both ninja unable to moves. Genma looks at both combatants.

"Neither can fight it is a double knockout," said Genma as Lee gets on one knee with Neji doing the same.

"You are strong Neji; but I cannot lose," said Lee.

Neji puts his hand up "proctor I forfeit; Lee has archived his dream," said Neji as he collapses.

"Alright Rock Lee is the winner by forfeit," said Genma.

Neji and Lee are put on stretchers "Lee; when we get out of recovery; we should spar," said Neji as Lee smiles.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next battle will be #3 and #4.

That was Gaara vs. Sasuke," said Genma.

Gaara appears in a sand shunshin in front of Genma and waits for Sasuke.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lord Hokage Sasuke is not here," said one of the guards of the Hokage.

"Tell Genma that Sasuke is Disqualified," said Hokage.

The Kazekage turns to Sarutobi "Hokage-dono; the delegates and the spectators wanted to see my Son vs. Uchiha-san. Surly he can granted a slight reprieve," said the man.

"I am sorry put if he can't come on time then he can't be trusted," said Sarutobi.

"Hokage-sama; may I gave you my suggestion," said Naruto.

Sarutobi nods his head "Let him compete but make it so he can't become chunin," said Naruto. "That way we can please everyone and show that we don't play faviortes," said Naruto.

"Is that acceptable Lord Kazekage?" asked Naruto.

"That is a good compromise," said the Suna leader.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Genma read the verdict "Sasuke match will postponed but he will not be promoted this time," said Genma.

Next match is numbers 5 vs. 6.

Shino Aburame vs. Kankuro," said Genma.

Kankuro growls "Proctor I forfeit," said Kankuro.

Genma sighs "winner is Shino Aburame," said the man.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Next is number 7 vs number 8, Shikamaru Nara vs. Temari," said Genma.

Temari flies down on her fan as Shikamaru sighs "troublesome blond woman," he thought until Ino pushes him into the arena.

"Damn it Ino," said the Nara as he gets into the shade.

"Begin," said Genma

"Wind Style: Wind Scythe," said Temari as Shikamaru's shadow stretches forcing Temari to jump back.

Temari moves to a more favorable position as Shikamaru looks to the sky "man; I didn't even want to compete," thought the Nara. "Troublesome," he thought.

Temari sees a shadow over her and looks up seeing Shikamaru jacket on a balloon she jumps away as the shadow nearly got her.

She sees the clouds covering the sun as the shadow finally grabs her "damn, I was careless," she thought. As Shikamaru walks out with Temari mimicking his movements "I will give up," said the Nara.

"Why?" asked Temari...

"I am almost out of chakra," said Shikamaru.

"Winner is Temari," said Genma.

"Kiba will get a bye if Sasuke shows up in five minutes," said Genma.

Everyone waits as four minutes pass Sasuke and Kakashi shows up. "Sorry, are we late?" asked Kakashi with a frown under his mask.

"Don't apologize, I am an elite so it makes little difference," said Sasuke as Kakashi sighs.

"Alright Sasuke Uchiha vs. Gaara begin," said Genma.

Sasuke jumps up and kicks Gaara but is blocked by his sand. He spins on his hands kicking Gaara but it is blocked.

Sasuke goes through hand seal as Kakashi eyes narrow "I am done with him," said Kakashi.

"You taught him the Chidori?" asked Gai.

Kakashi gripped the rail "no I did not; he copied it," said the jounin.

Sasuke's hand crackles with lighting as he rushes forward thrusting his hand into Gaara who puts up a dome of sand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What is this warm feeling," said Gaara. "It is my blood," he said as Sasuke backs up before he is impaled by sand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto catches a kunai as he sees his fellow body guard injured and the Kage box explodes.

All over the stadium ninja from the Sound and Sand villages attack the village as Temari and Kankuro grab Gaara and flee.

Genma turns to Sasuke "protect the civilians as they retreat," said Genma.

Sasuke scoffs and follows the Sand siblings "disregard for orders," thought Genma.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the forest a shadow follow Gaara.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi releases the genjutsu cast on the genins "all genin force back the enemy from the stadium," said the jounin. Naruto is seen fighting in the other end "Naruto why aren't you with the Hokage?" asked Kakashi.

"I am a blood clone; there are hundred in the village," said the blond.

Kakashi eyes wide "you do know the risks of that jutsu. The death of a clone transfer to you," said Kakashi.

"I know; I have one following Gaara and Sasuke right now," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto just killed a Suna jounin as he blocked a shurikens aimed at Kakashi "watch your back sempei," said Naruto.

Naruto turns his head and saw Anbu head to the viewing box.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the forest Naruto just saved Sasuke form nine sound ninjas as they lay dead on the ground. Sasuke was knocked out by Naruto because he refused to retreat to the village.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu," said Naruto as a clone is formed "take him to the village and help fight off the invaders."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the box Sarutobi and Naruto stood opposite of the Kazekage as four ninja formed a barrier around the field.

"It has been a while sensei," said a voice.

"Orochimaru," said Sarutobi.

"Hokage-sama let's end this traitor," said Naruto as he goes through hand seals "Secret Fire Style: Fire Cross," said Naruto as he his body fire a blast of fire shaped in a cross at the snake Sannin.

"Earth Style: Mud River," said Sarutobi "as the river is lit up by Naruto fire engulfing Orochimaru.

The two Konoha ninja wait for the flames to clear. Orochimaru slithers out of the ground "impressive," said the Sannin.

Sarutobi looks at Naruto and see his steel determination as he grabs his robes and throws' them off reveling black armor. "So you are prepared to die," said the Sannin.

Naruto and Sarutobi both grab three shurikens "Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu," they shout as the six start turns to two hundred.

"Summoning Jutsu: Edo Tensei," said Orochimaru as three coffin start to rise with two fully coming out of the ground. The first one had the number one and the other with the number two.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the barrier the Anbu look on "the hell; what type of jutsu is that?" asked one of the Anbu.

The leader growls "a forbidden one called Edo Tensei; it brings the back dead to life," said the captain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The lids open and a white black haired ninja with red armor and a white haired ninja with blue armor. Naruto and Sandaime's eyes widen "so they summoned those two," thought Sarutobi.

"Sarutobi," said the one with black hair.

The one with white hair looks at the Third "oh it's you Saru; you are so old," said the man.

"How are we alive?" asked the black haired. "Ah I see the Edo tensei; how despicable," said the black haired ninja.

"Does that mean we are being forced to fight you," said the white haired ninja.

"I never thought I would face my predecessors," said Sarutobi.

Naruto growls "Sandaime-sama don't let your guard down. Take Orochimaru; I will hold these two off," said Naruto.

"A child thinking he can win," said the black haired ninja.

"Not what I mean Shodaime–Sama; I can't win against one let alone both of the previous Hokages but I can hold you off," said Naruto.

Orochimaru gets out two kunai and sticks them in the zombie's necks "Konoha shall fall," said the Sannin.

Naruto rushes forwards and he forms two spinning orbs of Chakra in his hand "Double Rasengan," said Naruto as he gets close "bullet," he shouted throwing them at the Kages sending the two Kages back.

Sarutobi attacks Orochimaru in Taijutsu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto blood clone was facing Gaara who ma managed to transform into his tailed beast. The clones went through hand seal "summoning jutsu," he shouted as he is standing on a toad.

"Gamabunta; I need to get close," said the clone as the toad takes his sword.

"Alright let's go," said the boss toad. As he slams his sword into the giant raccoons body allowing Naruto to jumps up and wake Gaara and slamming a tag on him."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto went through hand seal as his body started to heat up "Fire Style: Over Heat," he said.

Water Style: Water Encampment wall," shouted the second as water is shot from his mouth.

"Wood Clone Jutsu," said Shodaime as two clones made of wood charge Naruto and fighting in Taijutsu sending him back by assault.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi was fighting with his summon in his boa staff form. Clashing with Orochimarus snake sword the two seemed evenly matched. "Konoha shall remain strong," said The Third as he slammed the staff into Orochimaru making him cough up blood.

"You and every man, woman, and child shall die," said Orochimaru as he saw Naruto struggling against the two Kage. "Naruto picked a fight he can't survive," said the Sannin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was on one knee trying to recover his breath. "Wood Style: Wood Strangulation," said Shodaime as root come out and ensnare Naruto lifting him off the ground wrapping around his neck and mouth.

Naruto eyes the blood that dripped off his mouth a few inches away "blood clone jutsu," said Naruto as the blood rises and take form of Naruto and free the original from his binding.

Naruto gets some distance away and goes through hand seal "summoning jutsu," said Naruto as two toads appear on his shoulder.

"Sages; I need help," said Naruto.

The first looks at the toad "you mastered Sage mode," said Shodaime.

"No I have not; I know it and can use to some degree," said Naruto as Naruto nose grows and warts appears as his skin turns slimy a little.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Anbu outside were watching the battle in awe "a teen is fighting in a Kage level battle," said the captain. "If we can just take out one of those ninja we can help," said the captain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I will master this mode after the invasion," thought Naruto as the two old toads glare at the two Kage.

"Naruto-chan; you got to learn how to go into Sage mode without us," said the male toad.

"I know but I don't really have time to train," said Naruto.

The two Kage stand across from Naruto as he growls "time to end this," said Naruto as he and the Kage rush each other.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End chapter

A/N: Blood clone Jutsu: It is an S rank forbidden jutsu because its death is transferee to the user killing him. The clone retains the same chakra amount as the original and skill level since only use the blood of the ninja using it.

Shadow clone Jutsu: the chakra is duivided so blood clone is better in a war if the clone does not die.

Sage vs Kages is the next chapter

Beta by Chaosmuramasa13


	8. The Anbu vs Kages

I don't own Naruto

The Anbu Genin

The Anbu vs. Kages

Naruto stared both ninja down as Nidamie goes through hand seals "Water Style: Water Shockwave," he said as he fires a blast of water as Naruto who goes through hand seals.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame bombs Jutsu," he said as the other clone goes through hand seal.

"Wind Style: Wind of Death," said the clone hitting the flames with wind increasing it ferocity.

The Nidamie gets hits as his brother goes through hand seals "Secret wood style: Ankle grab," said the Shodaime as several branch try to ensnare Naruto who is forced to dodge "you are skilled boy," said the first as Naruto looks at the barrier and growls.

"Any ideas," he asked his summons.

"Genjutsu would be useless against both due to them being zombies," said the male toad. "If we can remove the tag in their bodies we can send them back," said the same toad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi was fighting Orochimaru as he was proving to be the stronger fighter "it is over Orochimaru. Fire Style: Dragon Breath," said the Sandaime as he goes through hand seals breathing out a stream of fire at Orochimaru who sinks into the ground avoiding the attack.

"The village shall be destroyed," said the Sannin.

"Do not underestimate the ninjas of Konoha, they shall fight to the end," said Sarutobi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thirty Sound and sand ninja where running down a street when they were killed by Shurikens  
"not another step you are done here," said a Anbu with purple hair.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Hyuga compound Hiashi was taken out sand ninja with his palms "what all waiting for it's just one man," said the leader of the sand platoon as Hiashi starts to rotate killing all of the ninja.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My body," said a sound ninja.

"What wrong never heard of the Shadow Paralysis Jutsu," said Shikaku. "They you will love this next one Shadow Strangle Jutsu," Said the leader of the Nara.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Expansion Jutsu," said Choza as he grew and starts to take out scores of enemy ninjas with his staff.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mind Destruction Jutsu," said the leader of the Yamanka clan as he forces the ninja to fight each other.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was sent back by a kick by the second "Damn what should I do," said the blond as he got up.

Naruto dodges a punches retaliating with his own sending the second back.

Naruto jumps back and forms a clone "Sage Art: Rasenshuriken," said Naruto as he throws a wind based Rasengan at the Tobirama destroying his body and the seal as it turns to dust.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Looks like Naruto has destroyed one of you Kages," said Sarutobi.

Orochimaru growled and jumps back avoiding a the bo staff "you're sure of you Jounin to that degree," said Orochimaru.

Sarutobi continued his attack "your gamble has failed my student," said the Sandaime.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto went for a punch but was blocked "wood clone jutsu," said the Shodaime as three clone appear and charge Naruto who took one out but was knocked back by the other two.

"Ninja Art: Striking Shadow Snakes," he said as viper appeared out of his hands and struck the two clones.

Naruto run forward punching the Shodaime back then in the air "Hachimon: Omote Renge," said Naruto as he pile drives Hashirama into the roof.

Naruto jumps up to the roof and looks down "man I hope that keeps him down," said the blond as he recovers his breath.

"Naruto-chan, it is not over," said the male toad. "He is entering Sage mode," said the same toad.

Naruto is sent up into the air by the chakra released "incredible, the chakra actually forcing me back," said the blond.

Hashirama walks out with a red circle on his forehead and pigment on his eyes "to force me to activate my Senju Sage Mode, I am impressed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Anbu were watched in pure horror as the captain shook "damn it sempei is no match for the Shodamie now," said the captain.

"What happened?" asked an Anbu.

Senju Mode," said the captain. "Only one other has seen it and that Madara," said the head Anbu as he balls up his fist. "We have to get in there," said the captain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was dodging for all it was worth as he turned his head and got sent back by a punch "you two must go it is time," said Naruto.

The elder looked at him "so you're going ask the Kyuubi for some assistance?" asked the elder.

Naruto nods his head "go," he said as the two elder disappear and Naruto glares at the Shodaime.

Naruto's body gets red energy over it but it turns yellow with the Uzumaki spiral on it "so you have become an ally with the Kyuubi," said Hashirama. "You impressing me continuously and have the will of fire.

"This will not be much of fight now," said the blond as he screams and disappears and slams a fist into the Sage Hashirama sending back near the barrier.

"That should not have hurt in Sage Mode," said the Shodaime. "That chakra is poisonous to your opponents but you are unaffected," said former Kage.

"I can't beat you but I can seal you," said Naruto as he writes on a parchment and disappears in a yellow flash slamming the paper in the Kage face as he freezes.

"I am glad you beat me can I have you name?" said the Shodaime.

"Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto," said the blond.

"Thank you Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto," said Shodaime as he disappears in dust leaving a body of a sound ninja in his place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto energy recedes as he struggle to walk to help Sarutobi. "It looks like Naruto is victorious," said the elder Kage.

Orochimaru growls as the Monkey King is holding him "drop the barrier," shouted the Sannin.

The barrier drops and Orochimaru has his sword stabs the monkey king in the arms forcing him to let go. The Sannin flees as Enma is on the ground.

Naruto falls down from the pain and injuires he has recived from his battle as Sarutobi appear next to him "Glade you survived," said Naruto as he passes out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto woke up in a room with white walls "hospital," said Naruto. An Anbu appear "Shadow-sempei you are summoned by Hokage-sama for a meeting with the council," said the Anbu.

Help me get there," said the blond as he put on his mask and is shunshined by the Anbu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi was sitting in his seat as Naruto appeared "Shadow remove you mask," said Sarutobi.

Naruto does as instructed "Naruto I taking you out of Anbu," said the Hokage. "you but taught how to lead a village as my successor in five years," said the Hokage

Hai Hokage-sama," said Naruto with a bow.

"Now I need a recommendation who should be promoted "three people "Shikamaru due to his planning Shino even though his opponent quit he planned well ahead of time in the preliminary matches. Rock Lee due to his determination and skill in Taijutsu," said Naruto.

The other proctor said the same and you it will be considered," said the Hokage.

Meeting adjourned," said the Hokage.

"May I speak to you in private Hokage-sama," said Naruto as the elder man nods his head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto is in the Hokage office "Hokage team 7 is a flight risk with the two genin and Kakashi will say the same thing," said Naruto. "I have the report ready sir," said Naruto as he hands him the report.

Sarutobi reads it and sighs "Kakashi will be reinstate and Anbu till the next batch for the genin team are set. Sakura and Sasuke shall be sent for reevaluation," said Sarutobi.

"I would like be sensei to the next graduating class," said Naruto.

"Approved," said the Hokage. "Who do you want?" asked the leader.

"Konohamaru and his friends. I owe it to you to train your grandson and his friends," said Naruto.

"Ebisu wishes to take them I will ask him," said the Hokage.

"Thing will in the future," said Naruto. "The Will of Fire Burns bright," he finished

End

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto won because Hashirama was not in his prime due to being and Edo he was half his strength during the battle.

Sorry not updating I have been busy publishing my book I have started but I will update other stuff. See yeah next.


End file.
